Sea-Green
by Neukiri
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in the lawn of an unfamiliar house, not remembering what the hell happened to her. Her past is a blur, and she doesn't know why. Though, she still kept on moving forward—daring, dreaming, hoping, and wishing like no mortal has ever done before. Percabeth. One-Shot.


**Summary: **Annabeth wakes up in the lawn of an unfamiliar house, not remembering what the hell happened to her. Her past is a blur, and she doesn't know why. Though, she still kept on moving forward—daring, dreaming, hoping, and wishing like no mortal has ever done before. Percabeth. One-Shot.

**Pairing: **Percabeth.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor am I affiliated with it.**

* * *

**Sea-Green**

* * *

_If she was given the right to make her own choices, she would've chosen her own destiny._

* * *

It was not supposed to be this way. No. All her life, she was correct. Never had it dawned upon her that she was mistaken or was she in the wrong path. Her upbringing was much different than the girls around her age. Unlike them, she was raised with a responsibility. Unlike them, she was raised without a right.

But now as she reviewed her life, she just felt utterly and completely wrong.

Her grey eyes just stared at the cream-colored wall in front of her. She was seated at a wooden chair inside a room that they called her own. It was homely, if she were to give a vague description of it. Though, there was this catch in it that made her feel more at ease with herself.

The room that she had been staying in for days was almost like a library. Books of mostly Greek origin were in neat piles and stood beside one another in the bookshelf at one of the corners of the room. She did not know why, but she felt an urge to tug her orange shirt at the sight of these.

Did she like books? She was not entirely sure of herself. Though, Frederick explained that she had dyslexia so she would have a hard time reading in English. Frederick was the sandy-haired and brown-eyed man that she had come to meet just a few days back. She did not know him, though she felt an odd connection with the middle-aged man.

That was the wrong part about her life.

All her life, she knows she had been brought up by people who give her responsibilities. Slowly, people trusted her and day by day her right as a teenager was gone.

They expected her to think like a tactician and act like a warrior.

She had nothing against it, personally. But looking at it now, Frederick's wife had been right all along—she was just a girl who tried to stand up and be brave.

Her past is a blur, and she doesn't know why. Though, she still kept on moving forward—daring, dreaming, hoping, and wishing like no mortal has ever done before. Was she just trying to be brave, for the sake of her past forgotten?

She doesn't know who she was or where did she come from—all she remembers is that she lay down at Frederick's lawn during a midnight dreary. She only had a golden dagger that was useless in the dark. Frederick had given her a name, and it stung to her tongue as she pronounced the word with sudden ease…

"… Annie. Am I called Annie?"

She loved how the words felt in her mouth. It was like she was singing a lullaby to herself—that she still had a fragment of her past.

And, even though she would never admit it to Frederick, she remembers one thing about the past that streaked her hair gray:

_Sea-green_.

* * *

Sea-green is the word that she mouths whenever she is alone.

_She pursed her lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least... not without sending me an Iris-message?"_

_He managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."_

_"Take care, Seaweed Brain."_

_"You too, Wise Girl."_

* * *

Sea-green is the dream that she wishes to be inside every night in her dreams.

_She started to sob. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her._

_Fish gathered to look at them-a school of barracudas, some curious marlins._

_Then in an instant, they swam off, but the raven-haired boy could tell they went reluctantly._

_"I'll get us back to the ship," he told her. "It's hang on."_

_She nodded to let him know she was better now, then she murmured something. Though, she was not entirely sure if he had caught the message._

* * *

Sea-green is the song that she hears whenever she is unsure about herself or of her decisions.

_"So," she said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"_

_The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. The raven-haired boy said "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And...I think I owe you a dance."_

_She smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."_

_So he took her hand, and he doesn't know what everybody else heard, but to him it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too._

Sea-green is the scent that reminds her of the boundless and vast ocean.

_She glared at him. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!" And she stormed out of the room.  
He stared at the doorway. He felt like hitting something. "So much for being the bravest friend she's ever had."_

_"She will calm down," a much older man promised. "She's jealous, my boy."_

_"That's stupid. She's not...it's not like..."_

_The older man chuckled. "It hardly matters. She is very territorial about her friends in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned."_

* * *

Mostly, sea-green is the color of the one she loves and cares for the most.

_She would be staying in New York. She'd gotten permission from her parents to attend a boarding school in the city so she could be close to Olympus and oversee the rebuilding efforts._

_"And close to me?" He asked._

_"Well, someone's got a big sense of his own importance." But she laced her fingers through his. He remembered what she'd told him in New York, about building something permanent, and he thought - just maybe - they were off to a good start._

* * *

Those memories—they were a good start, maybe. But she was never entirely sure of herself. Annie was confused by this point. She knew those features: raven-hair and sea-green eyes. But the more she tried to remember, the more she forgot. She was not sure at this point if all those memories were hallucinations or not. Annie was half-scared, but at the memory of those sea-green eyes, she knew she had to be confident.

It may be a midnight dreary for her at this point of her life, but she knows that the ocean would come to her side soon.

Annie is scared, yes. But she is sure that she would do one thing before her death:

She will find Perseus Jackson—the anchor between Annie's memories and Annabeth's life.

* * *

_Neukiri: Hey hey hey! Like it? Well, this is my first story in the PJO series so I hope you would drop a review! :D The book excerpts were in Percy's POV, but I changed it to "he/his" to make it vague. I'm sorry if it's all she/he his/her, but I had to make it look like Annabeth had amnesia. :D ConCrit, please!_

* * *

**September 8, 2013**


End file.
